


The Six Times Lena Tries to Tell Kara She's Pregnant and the One Time Kara Takes the Hint

by JediFighterPilot2727



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: tumblr prompt - So I am turning 21 in a few days... Can you write a one shot where Lena finds out she is pregnant and then gives little hints to Kara and then because Kara is obvious Lena has to yell it out to her. Extra points for over the moon Kara and smut!!!HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Hope this is close to what you wanted!!





	The Six Times Lena Tries to Tell Kara She's Pregnant and the One Time Kara Takes the Hint

“So, I took a test today.”

Lena says conversationally over dinner.

“Yeah?” Kara wracks her brain, trying to remember what personality quiz was in the CatCo mag that dropped that day.

“Mhmm, let’s just say I got really good results.”

_Which Jeans Match Your Zodiac Sign?_

No, Lena looks entirely to happy to have discovered that skinny jeans are her style.

_Which Latte Best Describes You?_

No, Lena’s staring at her way too intently for that.

_Your Opinion on These Colors Can Determine Your Best Sex Position.”_

That sounds more like it. If the blush on Lena’s cheeks is anything to go by.

“Yeah?” Kara smirks. “Wanna test out your answers later?”

“Huh?”

“Well, you know, those quizzes aren’t always accurate, sometimes more research is needed.”

Lena looks skeptical.

“I don’t know, I took like four of them.”

“Four?!”

“I would have told you after the first one, but I was so nervous! And I wanted to do it person! And . . . I don’t know.”

“Umm, okay?”

Luckily Kara is saved further confusion by the sound of sirens in the distance. 

“I have to go.” She sighs, and Lena’s face falls.

“Of course.”

“But I promise.” She punctuates her words with a not-so-chaste kiss. “We’ll go over those test results later.”

And then she’s gone, flying out the window and leaving the curtain blowing in the wind. 

Only by the time she makes it back home, the leftovers are packed away and Lena is snoring on the couch - the test will have to wait.

* - - - - - - - 

“Did Lena pack your lunch today?”

Kara rolls her eyes at Alex’s teasing, forgoing an answer in favor of continuing to unpack her lunchbox. 

“You two make me sick, really. I mean it’s disgusting! She made you lunch? I bet it’s all healthy too.” Alex makes a face as she picks up a ziplock bag with sandwich cut to look like a dinosaur. 

Kara snatches the bag back with a frown.

“You’re just mad because your wife’s out at that conference in DC; when’s Maggie supposed to be back anyway?”

“Friday.” Alex slumps into the chair beside Kara. “Are you going to share?”

“Are you going to stop making fun of me?”

“That depends, is that Lena’s specialty mac ’n’ cheese I see in that Tupperware bowl?”

“It is.”

“Then I will never make fun of you again!”

Kara rolls her eyes again, handing over the container before turning glare at the rest of her lunch.

“Speaking of my perfect wife . . .”

“Yeah?” Alex mumbles around a mouthful of pasta.

“I think the hormone shots are making her crazy.”

“Crazy how?”

“I mean last night at dinner, she was just watching me - like she was expecting me to grow a second head or something. But then she looked disappointed when I didn’t actually grow a second head!”

“That’s . . . weird.” Alex admits, “But maybe you just forgot something?”

“I don’t think so! And then today - I mean look at this lunch and tell me it doesn’t look weird!” Kara gestures to the spread. “Everything is tiny! Baby carrots, baby corn, my ham sandwich is cut like a dinosaur, the mac ’n’ cheese has tiny little pasta in it.” She reaches into her bag again. “And look at this! Juice boxes!”

“To be fair,” Alex takes one of the boxes. “You love juice boxes.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t had one for lunch since Lena banned me from making lunches when I made her an oreo marshmallow fluff sandwich.”

“I dunno, sis, I just think you should be grateful you’re getting fed at all. With Maggie out of town, I’m stuck with ramen noodles and delivery pizza.”

“Just, promise me if she acts weird around you that you’ll keep an eye out? Maybe run some tests? This fertility stuff is hard enough without her coming down with the flu or having a mental break down or something.”

“I’ll keep watch on her, but I seriously think you’re over reacting.”

“And I think you’re eating way too much of my mac ’n’ cheese, hand it over.”

 

* - - - - - - - 

Lena seriously needs to change her alarm tone.

If Kara has to hear the new Rihanna song one more time, she’s going to scream.

Not that she doesn’t love Rihanna, but hearing any song over and over at six-thirty in the morning is enough to build up a hatred.

Groaning, she uses her arm to tug Lena closer, reveling in the warm skin under her fingers and the smell of lavender shampoo in her nose. 

These moments are her favorite.

The quiet of the early morning with Lena’s back pressed up against her front - when they snooze the alarm as many times as possible to draw their time together out as long as they dare while the sun peaks between the curtains. 

The alarm rings again, and Lena reaches a hand out from under the covers to silence it before bringing it back to rest over Kara’s on her stomach. 

“Good morning.” Raven hair shifts as Lena nuzzles into the pillow.

“G’morning.” Kara returns. “How’d you sleep?”

She floats up to press sleepy kisses to the side of Lena’s neck, reveling in the way the other woman shivers beneath her.

“Mmm, alright. I suppose I should be grateful I’m not waking up barfing.” Lena giggles, hands tangling in Kara’s hair; but the Kryptonian freezes with concern.

“Is the stomach bug going around?”

“No, but I hear morning sickness is the worst.” 

Lena’s fingers try to tug her back down but Kara’s concern overrides.

“Are you having second thoughts about carrying? Because I know we decided it might not be the best for me to, because of Supergirl, but we can hold off, or consider other options.“

“It’s a little late to be having second thoughts, love.” Lena says gently, and there’s so much love in her green eyes that Kara feels a wave of affection wash over her.

“But if you do have second thoughts, it’s okay, we can -“ 

Lena stiffens beneath her, hands pushing her away as she slips from the bed; and Kara can’t help but think she’s done something terribly wrong.

“Lee -“

“I don’t want to talk about, Kara.” 

Kara groans and flops back on the bed. 

This day is not starting out how she hoped. 

* - - - - - - - - 

By lunch time, Kara has prepared a peace offering of sorts, even though she still isn’t sure exactly what she’s done.

Spaghetti and garlic bread from Lena’s favorite Italian restaurant. She flew halfway across the world to pick it up, but she barely makes into into Lena’s office before her wife is pushing her back out. 

“What is in that bag?” Lena demands, voice muffled by the hand over her nose.

“Lunch!” 

“It smells like garlic.”

“Because it’s Italian!”

“Get it out!”

“But it’s your favorite!”

“Out!”

Lena points aggressively at the door, while rushing towards the ensuite bathroom; and Kara zooms off, depositing the food a safe distance away (at Alex’s desk at the DEO), before speeding back - just in time to hold Lena’s hair as she dry heaves into the toilet. 

“Guess the stomach bug is going around after all.” She remarks once they’re settled onto the couch a few minutes later, her hands rubbing soothing circles on Lena’s back.

“Yeah, sure, stomach bug. A nine month stomach bug.” Lena mumbles into her chest.

“Nine months?! Holy cow! I hope not! I hope it’s just the regular stomach bug; but I can have Alex run some tests -“

“I’ll be fine, Kara.” 

She wants to ask more questions, but Lena’s tone suggests she shouldn’t.

“Can I at least take you home and get you chicken noodle soup?”

“From Bart’s diner on third?”

“From wherever you want, sweetheart.” Kara promises, and Lena’s forehead bumping her sternum is the only permission she needs to scoop her up and fly them home. 

* - - - - - - - - -

Whatever stomach bug Lena has doesn’t last 9 months, it barely lasts 12 hours. 

An emergency at L-Corp has Lena out of bed at 3 am, and she's pressing a quick kiss to Kara’s forehead before scrambling out the door. 

And while Kara may not _like_ the fact that Lena works all hours of the night and day, she understands it - especially since Supergirl doesn’t exactly keep bankers hours. 

She generally considers herself to be a rather supportive spouse - except when it comes to some of Lena’s more dangerous endeavors. So that’s how she finds herself in L-Corps basement lab at 7am sharp, black coffee and a bagel in hand; craning her neck to look up at Lena, who's perched precariously on a ladder while she works on some massive contraption. 

“What are you doing up there?” Kara calls out, careful not to startle her wife. 

(It isn’t that she couldn’t catch Lena if she fell, it’s just that she really doesn’t need anyone else to know her secret identity - she’s pretty sure Alex and Lena would fight over who got to kill her if that happened.)

“Enjoying being able to get my hands dirty while you still let me!” Lena yells in response. 

One more tweak and she’s scrambling down the ladder and making her way towards Kara. She graciously accepts the coffee with a kiss on the cheek, but frowns when she sees Kara’s face.

“What’s with the crinkle?”

“You said, ‘While you still let me’, what does that mean? I haven’t stopped you from doing anything.”

“Oh, well it’s not a bad thing, I just have a feeling that you’re going to be a very protective mom wife.” Lena sips her coffee. “Mm, is this caffeinated?” 

At Kara’s nod, she grins.

“Guess I better enjoy that while I can too!”

“Are you coming off caffeine?” Kara’s even more confused than when this conversation started, but Lena just laughs.

“You’re adorable. Thank you for breakfast, but I have to go meet with Sam to make sure our stocks are bouncing back after that equipment failure.”

“Sure, sure; I’ll bring lunch.”

“You’re the best!” Lena pecks her cheek again before walking off, only to to turn back halfway. “Just no garlic! Or chicken! Or shrimp! Actually, come to think of it, you should probably just call first! Who knows, I might be craving pickles and ice cream!”

And then she’s gone, absorbed back into frenzied team of engineers and leaving Kara wondering exactly why anyone would ever want pickles and ice cream.

* - - - - - - - - - 

They have half an hour before they’re supposed to meet everyone at the bar to celebrate Maggie’s return to National City, and Kara’s slipping on her shoes when she looks up to see Lena still in her bra and panties in front of the mirror. 

She standing sideways, puffing out her stomach and then sucking it back in, hands roving tenderly over the bare skin of her abdomen. Kara resists the urge to ask and just watches her, smiling when Lena’s eyes catch hers in the mirror.

“Will you still love me when I’m fat?”

“You’re not fat.” Kara stands from her chair and moves to her wife. 

“Not yet.” 

“Are you worried about getting fat?”

Lena shrugs.

“Kind of. But I also think it might be cute. I mean baby bumps are pretty adorable.”

Baby bumps?

Ohh.

Realization strikes. 

Lena must be thinking about the fertilization treatments and getting nervous about all the body changes she might soon be facing.

“Well, you are going to make a beautiful pregnant lady, Mrs. Zor-El.” She punctuates her words by wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and pressing open mouthed kisses along her neck. 

“You know, we still have twenty minutes before we’re due at the bar.” Lena whispers, and Kara thinks it’s a good thing that Lena isn’t one of the evil Luthors; because Kara’s super powers certainly don’t include saying no to her. 

* - - - - - - 

In reality, they’re thirty minutes late, but no one notices, everyone is so wrapped up in whatever story Maggie is animatedly telling. Kara drops Lena off at the table before going to buy a round for the group.

“Everybody want the usual?”

“Actually,” Lena clears her throat. “I’ll just have water.”

The table falls silent, and every head turns to Lena.

“Are you sure? The doctor said you could still drink wine until the treatments take.”

“I’m sure.”

And maybe all the eyes are on them, but Kara only has eyes for Lena; blue and green locked in a wordless conversation.

There’s something she’s missing.

Something big.

Something teasing the edge of her conscious.

Lena raises her eyebrow - as if waiting on Kara to figure it out, and her mind races through everything in the past few days that hasn’t made sense.

The test results they never got to discuss.

The miniature lunches.

The worry about morning sickness.

The sudden aversion to garlic bread.

The joking about Kara being overprotective. 

The talk about baby bumps.

No alcohol. 

It finally clicks and Kara’s entire world screeches to a halt, every bit of her focus zeroing in on Lena. 

“Oh, Rao.” She breathes, eyes drifting from Lena’s eyes to her stomach, straining to search for signs that are yet noticeable, even to her heightened senses. 

“Oh, Rao.” She repeats breathlessly, catching Lena’s gaze once again.

“Kar?” Alex’s voice breaks through her gleeful haze. “Maybe you should sit, you look a little pale.”

But Kara doesn’t listen to her, instead falling to her knees in front of Lena, hands reaching out to grasp anywhere she can touch, curling her fingers in Lena’s hair, thumbs brushing at the tear tracks on her face.

“Lee?” She chokes out breathlessly. "Are you pregnant? Is that what you’ve been trying to tell me?”

“Finally! I thought you’d never figure it out!” Lena’s response is a half laugh half sob, and Kara finds herself crying too. 

“Are you serious? You’re pregnant? The treatments worked?”

Lena nods, more tears spilling to run over Kara’s thumbs.

“Please tell me those are happy tears."

“So happy.”

She can’t resist pulling their lips together, tears and laughter mixing with sticky kisses as the gang shouts and wolf-whistles around them.

Maybe she’s clueless sometimes, but she’s going to be a mom, and -

Oh holy -

She’s going to be a mom! 

An overwhelming sense of panic rushes over her, but it all fades as soon as they pull apart and she meets Lena’s eyes again. 

Because there’s one thing she knows for certain - there’s absolutely no one else she’d rather be going on this adventure with.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727
> 
> I'm sorry if this sucks! I had to work over today, and I just wanted to write some fluff!


End file.
